puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Serena Jounouchi
Serena Jounouchi is one of the members of Serenon, along with her best friend Kanon Toudou. Not only are they a Prism Show duet, but on the side she performs as the Serenon manzai "boke" (lit. idiot) of the group. She is extremely competitive and has a special rivalry with Mion, as she was the previous Prism Queen. Bio Appearance Serena has a fair complexion with short blond hair that frames her face with her bangs mostly brushed to the left. She has sharp azure eyes. In DMF, her hair slightly grows and fans outward. Her bangs are also reshaped to form an intake. Personality The brash and haughty heir to the Jounouchi family, Serena is very hot-tempered and prone to meltdowns; especially when her schemes don't work out as planned. She is also arrogant and prideful, and enjoys working others up by teasing them and outright mocking them if she sees them below her standards. However, she cares deeply about Kanon and is willing to back her up in any situation. She is also respectful enough around Mion to a certain degree, and eventually warms up to the girls in the end. In Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future, she takes on a more mature persona, often handing out proper advice to PURETTY. Plot Role Aira, Rizumu, and Mion first meet Serena and her Prism Show team partner, Kanon, at a tournament. The two ridicule Aira and Rizumu for taking the competition too lightly, and show them their Prism Show in the competition. Their outfits shock the team, as even though they are not the same as each other, they match. Serenon wins the competition and forces the three to rethink their strategies. Later on, Serenon meets MARs in Kyoto when Aira and Rizumu are on their school trip. Serena tags along with Kanon's rivalry with Rizumu in her love for Hibiki on the television show Go!Go! Callings, competing against the idol group on the game show. Serena and Kanon are invited by Yuri to participate in a basketball match with MARs, to which the two happily agree to. In fact, it was Serena's father Steven Jounouchi who provided the location and equipment for the match. Despite her fervor to win against her rival Mion, Serenon and Yuri lose to MARs. Some time afterward, Serenon would participate in a survival contest alongside MARs in Okinawa, where their main objective was to locate the legendary Venus dolphin with a heart-shaped mark on its forehead. Both girls tried fishing, only to find out that their quarry was none other than Pengie-sensei and a surfing Yamada-san, much to their shock. In an effort to prevent their rivals from progressing, Serena attempted to scare them off by dressing up in a shark costume, only for the plan to fail when Rizumu beat her up while inside the suit. Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Since her Prism Show agency was dissolved, she was taken in, along with Kanon, into Pretty Top by Kyoko Asechi. She appears to still be doing work with Kanon, and still doing manzai, as shown by the clothes she wears, which is typical for manzai comedy performers. During the P-nation, she makes her first official appearance alongside Kanon, where she gives PURETTY some advice on how to handle the pressure of being Prism Stars. She also performs a Manzai Prism Act alongside Kanon and Kaname. Image Songs Wonderful World Serena's Outfits Serenon Outfits (Aurora Dream): Satin Ribbon Mini Hat, Gothic Devil One Piece, Devil Long Boots Serenon Outfits (Dear My Future): Serena Devil Hair, Gold Devil One Piece, Gold Devil Boots Casual Outfits (Dear My Future): Summer Dot Tie Leather Vest, Black Belt Denim Miniskirt, Gladiator Boots Casual Outfits (Dear My Future): Winter Monotone Modern Coat, Smart Skinny Pants, Chic Simple Booties Etymology Serena's given name is an English name meaning "calm." Her surname, Jounouchi, is very common in Japan, but means "within the castle." Trivia *Serena is one of the three only characters from the arcade game who moved on to the anime and later franchises. *She was one of the original playable characters in "Pretty Rhythm Miniskirt" video game, along with Kanon and Rizumu. **In the manga adaption of the series, she and Kanon played the role of Rizumu's friends instead of Mion and Aira. *In the original arcade game, Serena did not have a Kansai dialect. *Even after appearing in the anime, she has been voiced by Satomi Satou in the arcade game. *She shares her surname, Jounouchi, with Katsuya Jonouchi/Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. **Like him, she is also blonde, and they have a few similarities in personality. *She resembles Mion: **Both of them are known for scheming. **Both have blonde hair and blue eyes. **Their main performance outfits are black and red. Gallery Main article: Serena Jounouchi/Image Gallery Category:Prism Stars Category:Female Characters Category:Jounouchi Family Category:Pretty Top Category:Characters Category:Aurora Dream Category:Dear My Future Category:Serenon